1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for matching images, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for matching a depth image and a 2-dimensional (2D) color image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an ordinary home-use camera (hereinafter referred to as a CCD/CMOS camera) employing a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS), if a photographing button disposed on the CCD/CMOS camera is manipulated, a visible ray that reflected from an object receiving sun light or flash light is sensed, thereby obtaining a 2D color image of the object.
Also, in a depth camera, if a photographing button disposed on the depth camera is manipulated; a ray that reflected from an object when a laser beam or infrared light is emitted to the object is obtained, thereby obtaining a depth image of the object. In this case, the depth means the distance from the depth camera. By thus using the obtained 2D color image and the depth image, a 3D image of the object can be obtained.